


Two Flavors

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Ice Cream, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: After a day of shopping, Byleth and Edelgard stop for a little ice cream.
Relationships: (implied) Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Two Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more self indulgent babyfic to scratch the itch as I continue to work my way through Three Houses. I hope you like it!

* * *

“I think I’ve had enough walking for the rest of my pregnancy.”

Edelgard looked to the side at her friend, immediately feeling a little guilty. She could easily see the extra exhaustion on Byleth’s already tired looking face as they walked through the busy mall. 

“I apologize, I suppose I might have gotten a bit carried away with my shopping and kept you on your feet longer than I’d planned to for the day.” 

Her hands were filled with the handles of various shopping bags from the many stores in the mall that they had visited that afternoon. She was mostly carrying her own bags, but there were two of Byleth’s bags intermingled in with hers to help lighten her friend’s load a bit. Edelgard wouldn’t let Byleth carry more than two bags, despite the pregnant woman’s protests that she would be fine. 

“I’m alright with it, but Dimitri might have a few words for you about it when we get home,” Byleth said, before letting out a little gasp as her free hand came up to the side of her stomach, just in time to feel the tail end of the most recent little kick from within her. She chuckled lightly, turning her head to Edelgard, who was still watching her closely. 

“And I think someone else might have something to say about it, too.” 

“Dimitri I can handle, but I do feel bad about the little one’s potential discomfort,” Edelgard said with a frown, watching Byleth rub at her belly. 

“I was only joking, they’re fine. Just as active as ever,” Byleth said, a small smile on her lips, but Edelgard shook her head. 

“Joking or not, it’s time to wrap it up for the day. Let’s get you back home and resting now.” 

That sounded nice to Byleth, and together they headed for the mall’s exit. They had just passed the fountain by the food court and had almost made it to the main doors when a voice called out from beside them. 

“Hey there mom, what is the baby craving today?” 

Both Byleth and Edelgard turned to find the vendor of the mall’s tiny ice cream stand looking at them from behind the counter, leaning on the cash register and grinning.

“Come on, step right up, we have twelve ice cream flavors available. What’s the baby craving?” 

“Sorry, she’s not—” Edelgard began, but before she could finish, Byleth shook her head and took a few steps towards the empty stand. 

“It’s okay,” she said, tilting her head up to browse the little menu board. “Some ice cream might actually be a good pick me up. The twins were craving something sweet, anyway.” 

The ice cream man looked momentarily surprised at her words, before thinking on his feet and turning Byleth’s words into a potential selling point. “That’s right, ice cream is a good pick me up, and you can turn your order into a double scoop for just fifty cents more. Do it for the babies!” 

Byleth continued to browse the menu board, finally deciding on a combination that only a pregnant woman would choose. The ice cream man passed no judgement towards her as he dished a large scoop of cake batter ice cream, followed by a large scoop of pistachio ice cream into a double scoop-size cup. With the grace of a magician revealing his card, he reached for a spoon from the cup above the cash register and stuck it straight down into the top of the pistachio scoop, before placing it on the counter and turning to Edelgard. 

“And for you, ma’am?” 

Edelgard’s choice was simpler, a plain double scoop of plain vanilla. Once he had dished her order out, he pushed both of the double cups towards the girls and began to ring them up. 

“My treat,” Edelgard said, before Byleth could say anything. “It’s the least I can do for keeping you out and on your feet for so long.” 

“Thank you,” Byleth said. 

The ice cream man gave them their total and Edelgard paid for their treats, and the women thanked the man before heading away. They found a deserted two seater table a few feet away from the vendor, right next to the water fountain. There, they sat and ate and people watched. 

“You were right, I think this was very needed,” Edelgard said, after finishing off her last bite. Byleth nodded in agreement, licking her spoon after her last bite. She pushed her cup back and leaned back in her seat, bringing a hand up to the front of her belly, where the exchanging of tiny kicks and punches had started up again from her active children. 

The ice cream had been good, and had definitely brought her back a bit from being so tired from before. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might? go somewhere else with this au eventually because I’ve sort of named and built character profiles for the babies, but we’ll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
